For Tomorrow OC x Mirai (future) Trunks Chpt1
by Saiyan-Element
Summary: Set during the (slightly altered) Cell Saga, this is the story of an OC girl named Mayya who becomes a part of the DBZ gang's life and of her struggle to come to terms with the emotional impact of Cell.
1. For Tomorrow OC x Mirai Trunks Chpt1

Explosion after explosion thundered. The world was a scene of red and white flashes. Rocks fell from clouds of dirt and dust. Shrieks and screams replaced the gentle whistle of the wind. Mayya stood in the midst of this chaos shielding three small children, their faces were streaked with tears and filled with fear. Mayya's heart broke again and again when she heard their screams, whimper and pleas for help.

A blue flash streaked past her in the clouds of dirt around them  
_*oh no! They've found us!*_ her heart filled with despair would another child be lost to these menaces?

**"Be strong sweet hearts, fill your hearts with courage they are coming for us"** Mayya said this with a fierce determination; she had to be strong for these sweet children.

No matter how she tried, no matter the strength she gathered, Mayya could not protect the children. One by one the monsters destroyed the children slowly while another held Mayya back. Long after the last child breathed her last; their pained screams echoed in her ears, Mayya knew with certainty that her demise was next. Mayya let out a scornful laugh, what reason was there for her to be saved when those sweet innocent children, beautiful little brats with so much potential were not.

The monsters shriek and screamed around her, though morbidly cute they were capable of immense destruction. The shrieks chilled her bones and they were not the last sounds she wanted to hear.

**"Shut up! Shut up you demons! Just kill me already and be done with it!" **Mayya roared at the monsters **"Do what your cowardly creator could not!"**

The monsters around Mayya stilled for a moment, staring curiously at her before cackling with shrieks. The demon in front of Mayya brought its hands in front of itself and a small beam of energy formed in its palms, Mayya whimpered. It seemed she would not be granted any last requests but maybe she could set her soul at ease with one last goodbye.

Mayya shut her eyes and pictured cerulean blue eyes; they were kind and fringed with lavender lashes, slowly she breathed out goodbye and opened her eyes ready to face death. Instead of death Mayya saw blue eyes hued purple by the red light of explosions.

**"Trunks!" **she gasped in recognition** "Noooooooo!"** Mayya hollered as strong arms wrapped around her and she was pulled into a warm chest. Mayya could not hear her own scream only the pained roar of her saviour. Mayya had barely recovered from shock when she went flying into the arms of Piccolo.

**"NO! NO! NO! NO! They are gone! USELESS! I AM USELESS!" **Mayya screamed over Piccolo's shoulder** "TRUNKS! OH GOD THE CHILDREN! TRUNKS!"**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
Mayya shot up straight in bed gasping for breath and covered in cold sweat, strands of hair that had come loose from her braid fell around her face. it took Mayya a moment to realise she was no longer on the battle field but in her room. Mayya sighed and fell back onto her bed and shut her eyes tight  
_*if only it was a dream, if only it was a dream DAMN IT!*_

A little about...

OC Mayya

Name: Mayya Surya  
Age: 18  
Height: 5ft 6  
Hair: waist long Brown  
Eyes: dark brown  
Skin Tone: nut brown

Back Story spoiler #1  
Mayya is a Cheiftan's daughter who once blinded by love now carries the heavy burden of bringing about and being the sole survior of her Tribe's total demise.


	2. For Tomorrow OC x Mirai Trunks Chpt2

Mayya shot up straight in bed gasping for breath and covered in cold sweat, strands of hair that had come loose from her braid fell around her face. it took Mayya a moment to realise she was no longer on the battle field but in her room. Mayya sighed and fell back onto her bed and shut her eyes tight  
_*if only it was a dream, if only it was a dream DAMN IT!*_

Mayya threw herself into a kneeling position and hit the bed hard as she choked down a frustrated scream, why can't it just be a dream, why did it have to happen? Tears she had withheld for days began to slide down her face as she fought with her raging emotions.

**"Stop, stop it, stop crying Mayya! They expect your tears"** her voice was hushed and strained; she didn't want to wake Gohan who slept on a futon beside her bed. Mayya eventually calmed herself enough to control her breathing and her thoughts; she focused on the immediate world around her. She listened to the soft sounds of Gohan breathing, she could hear Krillin snoring in the next room and when she concentrated she could hear the dripping of a tap

_*Chichi will need to get that fixed up*_ Mayya thought then snorted *_'cos there's no way Goku will*._

Concentrating again Mayya focused on the sounds outside, she could hear the crickets chirping, a frog croaking and the wind rustling the leaves. Mayya sighed and flipped onto her back just as she was about to compliment herself for being in control, a thought struck her.

_*why is the world so normal? How can earth and its creatures be so blissfully unaware of the insane terror threatening its very existence? How can the world carry on its existence when its children are in danger; they face losing everyone they love and themselves?*_

Mayya knew she was being irrational but she couldn't stop the flow of thought.

_*why won't earth produce something to protect its children? Does it have nothing to offer?*_

Mayya fought back irrationality by answering her question

_*it's not that earth won't produce something; it can't because it has nothing more to offer than it already has. Earth can only rely on its last line of defence, the Z warriors*_

Mayya's breath hitched in her throat

_*just like me, it is completely helpless to provide any useful aid*_.

And just like that, gone was Mayya's rationality or was it?

**"Oh no, no, no, no this is not happening"** Mayya whispered in a panic as she sat up pulled on her night robe **"Ok let's go find Trunks and have a chat and everything will be fine". **

Mayya stopped her sentence and intention short. Normally at a time like this Mayya would seek out Trunks, who would listen patiently to all she had to say. Of late, Trunks had been seeking out Mayya as if knowing she needed someone to talk to but since the battle, that wasn't going to happen and Mayya had only herself to blame. She sighed and sat back on her bed, how could she expect him to listen to her when she had all but avoided him for the last couple of days since the battle. Mayya bit her lip and ran her fingers through her hair; she couldn't bring herself to look at him, that much was made clear when Mayya rushed to tend to his battle wounds. Mayya grimaced at the thought of how she almost came undone when she saw him lying on the futon bleeding and barely conscious. She promised herself to be strong; and that meant no tears, no crying, and no vulnerability. Whatever weakness she had she would keep to herself and burden no one. Ordering everyone out of the room except Piccolo she began tending to him.

Since then Mayya barely spoke to Trunks, to say the least she was avoiding him. Mayya had expected Trunks to be more persistent in his attempts to talk to her but he had not instead only offering civil acknowledgement.

Mayya threw her head back and sighed,

_* Why did that bothering me so much? I wanted this distance? Then why am I hurting?*_

She fell back on to her bed, it pained her to be so close to everyone, no it pained her to be close to Trunks and be so useless but it was more painful not to be. Mayya curled up on her bed when she realised she was in a way grieving for the closeness she shared with Trunks. It had been a long time since felt an attachment to anyone and a long time since she felt accepted. Mayya sat up so fast she felt dizzy, but that didn't break her new resolve, she was going to end this nonsense she was going to see Trunks now, before she lost her confidence.

_*I don't care what the outcome is, I just need to see him, I want to be close to him*._

Mayya stood up swiftly and made her way to the door; the only noise was the gentle swoosh of her night robe which caressed the sleeping Gohan. By the time Mayya made it to the door her resolve began to falter,

_*actually this can wait to morning right, it's too late, he's probably sleeping right?*_Mayya asked herself

_*Can it?*_ inner Mayya replied

Mayya inwardly sighed, why the hell did her impulsive subconscious have to emerge now?

_*yes it can, let's be serious now night is when everyone are most high strung and alert even while sleeping* _Mayya reasoned with herself

_*so what?*_ inner Mayya asked _*you'll just have bring out your stealth mode, think about it how did you used to sneak out of the chieftains residence every night to meet Hari*_

Mayya held on to the door for support as her knees gave out her

**"Hari"** she whispered, that was a name she hadn't thought about in a long time and for good reason.

**"Bastard"** she hissed as she hit the door softly, she didn't have time to go down memory lane.

Back Story Spoiler #2

Hari Chand was a son of a low ranking council men in the tribe. At first Mayya could not stand the sight of him but after much wooing, seducing and promises for the future he became Mayya's first love. In Hari's eyes though mayya was just a means to an end and the end being him becoming the next chief. Hari had struck up a deal with an opposing enemy nation that in exchange for classified tribal information (thus fraternising with Mayya) and the silver under the most sacred of mountains on the small island, the enemy would sit him on the throne. he was double-crossed and did not live long enough to see the demise of his nation.


	3. For Tomorrow OC x Mirai Trunks Chpt3

Gohan stirred in his sleep

**"Mayya?"** he called out softly as he rolled over propping himself on his elbows.

_*why is she up?*_ he thought rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

**"Mayya?"** he called out again, this time looking up and seeing Mayya at the door.

Mayya looked up and Gohan noticed the alarm on her face

**"What's wrong Mayya?"** he asked now concerned.

Mayya swiftly tiptoed over to him and knelt beside Gohan

**"Oh Gohan I am sorry did I wake you?"** she said to Gohan, her voice was calm and soothing.

**"Uh no not really I just"** Gohan began to try to explain what had woken up but Mayya hushed him

**"Shhhh Gohan, it is ok just go back to sleep, I am fine I promise".**

Gohan rolled on to his back and looked up at Mayya  
**"really?"**

Mayya smiled and pulled his blanket up

**"Really, really"** she replied, playing the game only she and Gohan played.

**"Positive?"** Gohan asked yawning

**"Positively positive"** Mayya replied as she brushed her hand over Gohan's forehead and hair

Gohan smiled his eyes now half lidded with sleep, he was so glad Mayya was in his life he didn't think he'd ever be able to tell her how important she was to him. Gohan yawned again and rolled on to his side facing Mayya's bed and whispered quietly

**"G'night big sis".**

**"Goodnight little brother"** Mayya whispered back barely audible.

**"By the way Mayya…"** Gohan started,

**"Yeah?"** Mayya responded

**"With your hair messed up like that"** he continued **"you look like a witch"** Gohan finished with a tired giggle.

**"Hn?"** Mayya hummed in surprise, her hands flew to her head and felt the many strands that had escaped the purple ribbon.

**"Aha so I must"** she laughed softly before ruffling her hair some more and making a grotesque face

**"Bahahahaha the truth is out"** she cackled in a croaky voice **"I am Baba Yaga the witch who steals away naughty boys and girls who do not sleep"**

Gohan laughed pulled his blankets up,

**"Don't steal me away, I am a good boy see I am sleeping"** he said shutting his eyes and snoring to emphasise his point.

**"Yes you are a good boy Gohan"** Mayya agreed letting her long brown hair loose then weaved it into a long braid **"sleep now or the witch may come" **she warned as she pulled the purple ribbon into a firm bow **"but don't worry I will watch over you"**

**"Ok"** Gohan said with a sleepy smile.

Back story spolier #3

When Mayya was found and rescued by Piccolo and taken to Goku's and Chichi's home. Goku immediately offered Mayya accommodation and food untill she was well enough and sure enough of what she wanted to do next. At first Mayya avoided Gohan because he reminded her too much of her Cousin Brother but Gohan's kindness and sweet nature won over Mayya almost immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

Mayya Stared at Gohan and sighed, why is everything so complicated? She sat a while by his side stroking his hair affectionately. When Gohan began snoring softly Mayya stood up and walked over to the door and twisted the handle slowly and softly, she decided she would not wake Trunks but she would still see him. With a click the door opened and Mayya held her breath hoping no one heard. Mayya then pushed the door open and poked her head outside; she looked to her left and noted that Goku's and Chichi's bedroom door was shut.

_*good*_ she mentally noted.

Mayya then looked across from her room into the living room; there she saw Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin sleeping soundly on their futons. Mayya took a step out and craned her neck to see further inside the living room, there against the wall she saw android 16 up sitting against the wall, it appeared he was in his dormant state conserving energy. Mayya found herself smiling at the sight. Just as Mayya shut the door, she noticed that one futon was made up.

_*That would be Piccolo's*_ Mayya thought as she noted Piccolo's usual absence.

Mayya then looked out through the living room window

*_knowing him he's either training or being our very own watchman*_.

Sure everyone was asleep; Mayya tiptoed through the room, around sleeping Gohan, crawled on to her bed and out the window. She landed with a muted thud. As she walked slowly around the house Mayya thought about Piccolo. Mayya shared Gohan's view that Piccolo was a decent person, immensely strong and brutal if need be but he wasn't his father, his soul was not evil. Mayya did not know much about Piccolo's past but she did know second-hand from Yamcha and Krillin that Piccolo wreaked havoc long ago, hell-bent on destroying Goku and conquering the world. He had little regard for the lives of those around him, seeking only to increase his strength. Then one day Piccolo sided with Goku in an epic battle against a man named Raditz, who was Goku's brother. Yamcha said it was it was the death of Goku that prompted Piccolo to train little Gohan into a strong warrior, but Krillin claimed it was Gohan's latent strength, Master Roshi confirmed it was both. Mayya knew in her heart that it was the bond Piccolo had with Gohan that cleansed his soul, the day he died for Gohan proved it. Yet Piccolo had proved it to Mayya on many occasions he was not evil, it was Piccolo that spotted Mayya and pulled her from the rubble, it was he who flew her home after the battle and let her cry and it was he who trained briefly, very briefly. As it would happen Mayya was hopeless and Piccolo had a short patience but he never let her feel bad he always encouraged her. Yep he was definitely the 'big green uncle' Gohan described him as.

Mayya was so deep in thought that she had actually walked past Trunks' room and had arrived at the bathroom window. Mayya was so disorientated that she nearly laughed, turning around she backtracked to Trunks Window. Once at the window Mayya flattened herself against the wall.

_*am I really doing this?*_ she asked herself.

_*This is so stupid and creepy and stalkerish!*_ she thought beginning to doubt logic of her plan.

_*I am going back to bed this can wait till tomorrow*_ Mayya decided looking away from the window.

_*That's right walk away sweetheart, run away from your worries like you always do_* Inner Mayya sneered with mock sympathy.

Mayya's jaw dropped, her inner self had re-emerged twice in one night. Mayya wondered if it would be the death of her one day.

_*oh just shut up and leave me alone*_ Mayya hissed inwardly.

_* So it's true, the truth does hurt*_ Inner Mayya commented in an aloof manner.

_*leave me alone*_ Mayya pleaded.

_*let's see two options, go back to bed and wake up tomorrow with a weakened resolve which you keep putting off waiting for the "right moment" only to further distance yourself from everyone, from Trunks who will eventually go home to his time without even speaking to you. Oh how sad no goodbyes because the relationship between you two will deteriorate… irrevocably. That is of course he even survives the upcoming battle but of course that is not the point here. Anyway to counter the pain you will keep hardening yourself till you become a cold as ice, expressionless and emotional less and then you will never be accepted, you will be all alone again or…*_

_*I GET IT!*_ Mayya inwardly roared _* I get it, I will take a risk* _

Mayya let out a frustrated sigh, _*bloody hell! All of this mental torment just to look through a window and see Trunks. Damn if the world survives I am going track down the nearest psychiatrist and get a schizophrenia test and rid myself of well myself!*_

_*that's my girl*_ Inner Mayya whispered before disappearing from Mayya.

Mayya shook her head to dislodge the thoughts and steeled her will, edging closer and closer to the window until she eventually peeks through the open window and into the room.

Mayya let out breath she didn't realise she was holding; there lying on a futon parallel to right hand side wall was Trunks fast asleep. Unconsciously Mayya leant on the window frame and stared at Trunks' sleeping form and she sighed once more. Suddenly a nagging thought became a question

_*why is Trunks Sleeping on the floor and not the bed?*_

Mayya's eyes lazily flickered up to the bed and back to Trunks before she her head snapped up in a huge double take.

_*WHAT?!*_ She nearly screamed her body seizing up. Maybe if she didn't move he wouldn't see her.

There on the bed lying on his back was Vegeta! Suddenly with a loud Yawn, Vegeta stretched out. The moment Vegeta yawned; Mayya threw herself off the window ledge a good few feet away before scrambling as quietly and quickly as she could to flatten herself against the wall under the window.

_*Shit!*_ she cursed mentally.

_* How the hell did I forget about Vegeta?!*_ Mayya thought furiously as her heart hammered madly inside her chest. A second thought struck her and she blanched

_*did he see me?*_

Mayya sat there under the window for many long minutes, waiting for her heart calm, for her breath to even and listening, just listening. Finally finding the courage to get up Mayya scuttled to the edge of the window and slid up the wall and very slowly craned her neck around the window frame and look inside the room. With a sigh she confirmed that Vegeta was indeed asleep.

**"Bastard"** she whispered with a blank expression **"even asleep you cause me grief".**

Mayya then turned her attention to the floor where Trunks still lay sleeping, all the tension she felt before once again faded. Silently and swiftly, Mayya hopped up on to the window sill and sat there with one leg hanging outside and the other propped up on the sill. Mayya simply sat there; her eyes drinking in the sight of Trunks' sleeping form. She sighed, now was a good probably a good time to leave but she wasn't ready to leave. Mayya wanted to be closer to Trunks, if not emotionally a few moments physically would last her a lifetime. Sudden tears pricked at her eyes but she blinked them away and silently slinked off the window sill and into the room.

**xoxIndianDream: **why didn't prepare a spoiler before hand?**  
Mayya:** what's the problem? you never have prepared a spoiler before.**  
xoxIndianDream:** yes I do I think of it when I type in the title**  
Trunks:** ah then there's your problem the title box is empty you didn't type it today**  
Mayya:** Trunks W-w-w-what are you doing up?! back to bed you are hurt!**  
xoxIndianDream:** /looks up/ well I'll be, it is empty**  
Gohan:** /yaaaaawn/ why don't you write about how Mayya and Trunks became close?**  
Mayya:** Gohan? Oh you too? why are you awake it's so late? shoo shoo back to bed you need to sleep**  
Trunks: **hey Gohan!**  
Gohan:** sup Trunks?**  
Mayya: **Trunks you are still here? siiiiiiiiigh why won't they listen to me?!**  
xoxIndianDream:** say that's an idea I'll use it**  
Trunks:** just remember Dream it's a spolier not a one shot**  
xoxIndianDream**: yeah, yeah I know that, now all three off you back to the story at once**  
Trunks: **yeah I'm going**  
Gohan: **got'cha! cya!**  
Mayya: **oh yeah listen to Dream and ignore Mayya 'cause that just fiiiine with me. Cya Dream.

Back story spoiler #4

When Mayya began living with Gohan and his family she was very guarded and spoke very little to anyone other than gohan. she would quietly help Chichi around the house and kitchen, it was over household chores that a bond formed between Mayya and Chichi and the ice broke. it was Goku's insane appetite and nonchalance at the dinner table that made Mayya laugh for the first time in a long time. slowly one by one Mayya got to know everyone in the gang and Trunks was the last person she met in her first week. she was instantly drawn to him but she maintained a strict distance between them. after learning from Goku that Trunks came from a dystopian future, one where androids had taken everything and everyone, except his mother away from him, Mayya found common ground between them. it was this heavy burden that allowed Mayya to break the ice and allow Trunks into her life.

**Trunks:** you sure you haven't written a one shot?  
**xoxIndianDream:** yes I am, now shoo before I get Mayya  
**Mayya:** /yelling in the distance/ Truuuuuunks!  
**Trunks:** 0.0 yeah I got to go now /hobbles away/


End file.
